Silver Leaf
by Bwans
Summary: During a special festival in Konoha, Naruto and Hinata find some time together. NaruHina, and sorry for it being really short....


This is based (partly) off of a chapter from the manga Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden. It was so cute and sad…and it just made me think of NaruHina a lot…But I have changed some things and this is Time Jump, so they're older. So anyway…I need to get it out of my system before my teeth rot out of my mouth from the sweetness that is NaruHina. Sorry for this being so damn short...- -;;

The Silver Leaf festival had always been a sizeable celebration in Konoha. It marked the first full moon of the beginning of spring and symbolized renewal with new leaves adorning the trees. The silver blue light cast down from the moon made the unblemished leaves seem to glow silver. Just as new shinobi are born to protect Konoha, the leaves will continue to grow and surround Konoha with their beauty.

Many street vendors decorated their shops with bright ribbons and splashes of festive colors. They brought out special foods and games for the younger celebrators to play, prizes included. Some would masquerade with various masks, as did the attendees of the festival. The festival itself meant very much to the people of Konoha, let alone the chance to dress in their best kimonos and overall festival apparel. It marked a time for their own renewal; a clean slate to start over with.

Hinata stared out her window, admiring the crimson sunset casting a wonderful array of oranges, yellows, and reds. She sighed wistfully and rest her chin in her hand. She had been sitting in front of her vanity for well over an hour contemplating about going to the festival. It was expected of her, as the Hyuugas were a main provider to the festival and because of their importance in Konoha.

"I wonder if Naruto-kun will be there…" she whispered to herself. In all honesty, Hinata wanted to stay home simply because large crowds made her nervous, especially when she had to dress up. All of the other Chuunin would be there, so she wasn't sure why she was so apprehensive. A knock on her door pulled her attention away from the sunset.

"Hinata-sama," it was Neji. "It's almost time to head to the festival, are you ready?" he asked.

"Oh…y-yes…I'll be out in just a m-minute…" Hinata stammered as she quickly tried to finish getting ready. Once she considered herself being as ready as she would ever be, she slid open the door and gave a small smile. Neji blinked at her before smiling back. It wasn't the first time he had seen her so dressed up, but now she wasn't the cute little shy girl.

"You look very nice, Hinata-sama," Neji said. Hinata blushed at the compliment, despite it being from her cousin.

"…R-really?" She started to fidget with the long sleeves of her kimono. It was an elegant white kimono with flames on one side and the obi tied into the back with a red bow. Her now shoulder length hair was pulled up into a graceful bun with a hairpiece that had once belonged to her mother. Small pearls dangled on golden chains that were attached to white lily made of fine metal.

"Yes. Now let's get to the festival before we're late," he said, holding out his hand. Hinata reluctantly took it, knowing that she was on her way to the festival.

--

Laughter filled the air throughout the streets of Konoha. Children ran to and fro, going to play as many games as possible. People danced, sang, and celebrated which sent a feeling of well being and happiness everywhere. Decorative lanterns hung from the various booths, most holding the symbol of the Konoha leaf.

Hinata did have to smile some at the wonderful sites of the festival but still felt out of her comfort zone. Neji had been her escort and was carefully watching over his younger cousin. He stayed in front of Hinata as they neared a large crowd of people to clear a path for her as they headed to the center point of the festival, where the all of the Hyuugas were to meet. It was a tradition for a few choice people to give a special speech about the festival, the people speaking including her father and the Hokage.

"Stay close, Hinata-sama," Neji said over his shoulder. Hinata nodded slightly in response. She wasn't really paying attention too much due to the fact she was coming close to an anxiety attack. The thought of having to sit within everyone's view terrified her. She only hoped that everyone would keep most of their attention on her father. The more she thought about it, the more she began to scare herself.

"Neji-nii-san…" Hinata started as she felt her stomach becoming uneasy. "I don't think I—" she looked up and saw that Neji was no where near her. Her eyes widened in a gasp. In all of her thinking, she hadn't kept track of the way Neji had cleared for her, and now he was no where to be seen. Since he was so used to her being quiet, he most likely hadn't noticed she wasn't keeping up.

Hinata looked around frantically trying to spot her cousin. People didn't seem to notice the lost Hyuuga and merely brushed past her and went on their way. Just as the urge to cry started to consume her, she felt something give her hand a tight squeeze. She gasped at first, and then sighed with relief thinking that Neji had come back. "I'm glad you came back Neji—" Hinata stopped when she realized it was not Neji holding her hand.

A grinning kitsune mask stared back at her, the only visible part of the face being the two eyes cut out of the mask staring at her. The mask covered part of the head of the owner, hiding most of their hair. Due to the lights of the festival, Hinata couldn't tell exactly what color the eyes were or who the belonged to either. Somehow, though, Hinata could feel the warmth of a smile, other than kitsune's, behind the mask. The person behind the mask did not speak a word, but instead tugged on her hand slightly, urging her to move.

"B-but…" her soft voice murmured. The hand continued to pull her away from the crowd. Hinata wasn't sure if she should feel worried, though she doubted it was a kidnapper, or happy to be taken away. Whoever was behind the mask was a friend, she could nearly feel that. Who was it though? The hand tried once more to pull Hinata, and she finally allowed her feet to follow.

"Would you care to dance?" The masked figure asked, staring deep into Hinata's eyes. She didn't answer his question at first; she was absorbed by his eyes. It was at that moment, she realized who it was behind the mask.

"Naru—" Hinata stopped when a finger touched her lips.

"Let's just dance, all right?" he said gently, moving his finger from her lips. Hinata nodded her head and held out her other hand to be taken. The two started to dance in the larger circle of the other people dancing, when Hinata tripped over her feet. Her face turned bright red as she caught the end of her kimono and nearly hit the ground. Thankfully, she caught before she did. "Careful."

"I…I guess I don't know t-the dance that well…" she stammered as her face turned a brighter shade of red. The eyes of the mask closed in a smile.

"Don't worry, it's easy," he reassured her, as he took her hands again and spun her around in a large circle. He made sure not to spin too fast, for fear of her falling over. After a moment of watching and learning the beat of the cheerful music, Hinata caught onto the dance. "See, you have the hang of it!"

Hinata let out a small giggle. Since Naruto had come along, her entire mood had changed. She was now glad to have lost Neji in the crowd; otherwise she'd be having a nervous break down. But at that moment, she was happy. She was nervous and tense, and now she just felt at ease with the person that made her heart flutter in happiness. They danced for a moment longer, spinning and turning around in the giant circle of celebrators. It all seemed so elegant and beautiful; watching everyone dance in such a large circle. Almost everyone in Konoha had joined together for the festival, forgetting about any feuds or problems and simply enjoyed life.

"Come with me!" Naruto called over the music as he pulled her out of the dancing crowd. It was easy to slip away from the festival; everyone was so caught up in the dancing and having fun that no one noticed two teens leaving. No one even recognized Naruto with the mask on.

The music died down as Naruto and Hinata ventured further towards and empty field. The full moon lit up the fresh grass and budding flowers, illuminating everything with an elegant light. The moonlight shone off of Hinata's dark hair, giving it precious silver highlights which complemented her fair skin.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata began nervously. "Why are y-you wearing that mask?" she asked just as Naruto started to slide the mask off of his face, a curious look on his whiskered face.

"Oh this?" he laughed as he stared at the mask. "I didn't want anyone to recognize me," he smiled brightly. "Besides, how would your family react if they saw Uzumaki Naruto taking away Hinata?" he laughed more. Hinata blushed furiously.

"But…I wouldn't care w-what they s-said…" she tugged on the sleeves of her kimono trying to keep herself from drawing her arms up to her chest and her fingers to her chin. She didn't want to break into a habit in front of Naruto; it only embarrassed her more when she did.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto brushed his hand against her cheek. "I know you wouldn't, but for tonight…" he dropped his mask to the ground and placed both hands on her shoulders. "You and I are just ordinary people." Hinata looked puzzled by what he said. "You know, just an average couple, nothing special about either of us. We're just people in love."

"We should be that everyday," she whispered. "We should never be afraid to show our love!" Hinata was turning as red as the obi on her kimono. Naruto was surprised at Hinata's outburst, but it sounded so sweet coming from the girl. Hinata was now looking down at her feet, despite Naruto's hands still being on her shoulders, like she wished she hadn't said anything.

"You're right," Naruto said. Hinata looked up, just as surprised. Naruto leaned closer to Hinata, as she rose up on her tiptoes and they met each other in a kiss.

Please tell me what you think! I like reviews, I really do. And let me know if the ending should be different...I couldn't come up with a good way to end it, so I just left it at that...


End file.
